The present invention relates to dispensing devices for dispensing paste-like products such as toothpaste and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved tube dispenser for toothpaste and other paste-like products using an outer, rigid elongated hollow tube with a follower plate that is moved longitudinally by a finger or thumb operated winch or reel. Pressure applied by the winch cable to the follower plate forces a paste product through a dispensing nozzle. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved mechanism for rigid, hollow tube containers for dispensing toothpaste wherein a rotary drum winds an elongated monofilament flexible cable upon the reel in order to apply tension to a follower plate which urges toothpaste or the paste product through the dispensing outlet of the tube.
Recently, a number of manufacturers have sold toothpaste and other paste-like products in rigid tubes having thumb operated dispensing outlets at one end portion. These devices generally employ an elongated hollow rigid tube having a folower plate on the inside. The follower plate is initially positioned at the bottom when the tube is full. The follower plate defines the lower limit of the contents of the paste within the tube. By applying pressure to the follower plate causing it to ascend in the tube, the toothpaste or like product is forced upwardly and out through a dispensing outlet. The follower plate must be somewhat flexible in order to form a good seal with the inside wall of the tube. Normally, a plastic or rubber material is used in the follower plate construction. Some of these devices use an elongated rod which is notched and which attaches to the follower plate at multiple teeth that are unidirectional in that the rod can only travel through the teeth in one direction. The direction of follower plate travel causes the follower plate to compress the paste and force the contents from the tube. Such toothed devices require knife-like edges of strength and durability that necessarily require the use of a metallic substances, such as stainless steel or the like.
The use of such a composite construction increases the complexity and cost of the apparatus raising the eventual cost to the consumer. A composite metallic-plastic construction increases costs of assembly.